<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psycho by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735015">Psycho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Soundtracks, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjqZ25JGLsjBU9euA1lfgH5T8E-XdfWWU">Ссылка на плейлист на YouTube</a>
</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psycho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjqZ25JGLsjBU9euA1lfgH5T8E-XdfWWU">Ссылка на плейлист на YouTube</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>